Discovered Truths
by RueCriesBlack
Summary: Leah is in one of her "moods" again, although everyone thinks they know whats wrong, they have no clue yet. Maybe Jacob can finally be the one who discovers the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Discovered Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own any pf these characters, if I did Nessie would have never been born, Jacob would have always have eyes for Leah, and Sam would have been more of a douche!

"I don't understand Leah, what did I do this time" Jacob panted.

"Dammit" Leah thought, "I thought I lost him" Leah's usually the fasted in the entire pack, but due to the tears threatening to spill over from her eyes, she wasn't concentrated enough.

"Leave me the hell alone" She screamed "I don't want to see your leech-loving face anymore!"

Jacobs face broke out into a grin; he walked over and wrapped his arms around Leah. "Is that what it's all about Leah?" He started laughing.

Leah looked at him in bewilderment. How could he laugh at her like that! She couldn't believe that he was that stupid, with each intake of breath he took she felt more and more childish, it felt as if he was stabbing and knife in her and laughing at her pain. Her resolve not to cry was getting weaker and weaker.

"Shut up" she whispered, the damn of tears she had built was cracking "shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP" Leah screamed tears running down her face. "Damn you Jacob, why?" she sunk to her knees "why do you do this to me?" she finished weakly.

Jacob stepped back, he was dumfounded, here was the strongest girl, no, woman he had ever known, breaking down in front of him. And it was his fault, he didn't know what he did but he knew it was his fault. Not knowing what to do he looked down at his shoes and mumbled, "I don't care about her anymore you know?"

Leah looked up sharply " What?" Did he mean that he didn't care for Nessie anymore? Hope bubbled up in her chest "I thought you imprinted on her!"

Jacob almost laughed again, but caught himself, not wanting to make Leah cry again.

"Me imprint on her?" Jacob barked "hell no!"

Leah could feel her heart lift. So Jacob didn't love that little baby leech! Maybe she still had a chance to tell him.

Flashback

Jacob bounded into the kitchen a lot later then expected very happy, and slight breathless. Leah smirked " Hey you look excited, did the King Leech (Edward) die or something".

"_Har Har very funny Leah" Jacob sneered, " No but something a lot better happened, anything happen here?"_

_Leah gulped, "no not anything huge" that was a complete lie, she had practiced telling Jacob that she loved him all day. Leah was extremely nervous; she hadn't had to do anything like this before. Sam was the first one to declare his feelings to her; all she had to do was follow suit. "Actually" she started nervously licking her lips " I did have something important to tell you." _

" _Oh yeah I do to" Jacob said seriously "And it may change our whole pack entirely"_

"_Oh then you go first" Could this be it, Leah asked herself. Is Jacob going to ask first?_

"_Well, I've imprinted on a very special girl" _

_Leah's world stopped "On a complete stranger?" she asked._

"_No" Jacob chuckled " I've known her for sometime but we never really got to talk" _

_Leah's heart jumped could he mean her? "Oh come on just tell me who"_

"_Bella's kid, Nessie" Leah felt as if Jacob tore out her heart and stomped on it. _

"_That's…that's just…awesome Jacob" she monotoned. _

"_Isn't it" He replied satisfied. "Oh yeah what did you want to tell me Leah"_

_She jolted " No-nothing Jacob it wasn't important" _

"_I'm sure it was just tell me" he insisted. _

"_NO" she screamed " I DON'T WANT TO JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE LEECH LOVER" _

_Jacob wide-eyed backed out slowly " Are you okay Leah?" _

"_JUST GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU" Jacob hightailed it out of the house muttering, "Geez, Leah is in bitch mode again"_

End Flashback

Jacob shrugged " I know I was crazy about her for a couple of years but that was just… I don't know a hopeless fight."

Leah looked up sharply confused, a couple of years?

Jacob continued scratching the back of his head "But I still don't know why your all upset about it, your really didn't know me very well then."

Leah shook her head, what the fuck was he talking about? " Hold up" she said interrupting him "who are you talking about"

It was Jacob's turn to be confused "Were talking about Bella, aren't we?"

Rage bubbled up inside of her, "JACOB YOU IDOIT" she screamed before changing into a wolf. She ran blindly away from him not caring where she was going. "How could he?" she screamed in her head " how could he be so blind!" She collapsed beside a little stream panting heavily " I need to get away, I need to leave, I need…I need…." She phased back sobbing " I need Jacob".

yeppers, that will be my first chapter unless people don't read this and stuff. SO PLEASE REVIEW and be gentle its my first one!


	2. Chapter 2

**RueCriesBlack sits at her computer**

**Okay I'm here, so its story time, (woot)**

**RueCriesBlack stares at screen for 3 minutes**

**Great I only have three lines of this shit. (sigh)**

**I had a question about when this takes place so I'm going to say after the last book. So Nahuel is around (spelled write or not?)**

Discovered Truths

**Chapter 2**

"Leah, Leah Stop!" Jacob yelled after the retreating figure of

BWA HA HA HA I forgot the spoiler so I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE CRAP I MAKE UP IN MY HEAD WHICH MEANS THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE (pity)

"Leah, Leah Stop!" Jacob yelled after the quickly retreating figure of Leah. He shook his head and sat down on the ground. "What the hell had gotten into her?" he thought. She has been like this for months, avoiding him or blowing up at him for just talking to him. One time in particular stood up in his mind.

Flashback

_Jacob had been hanging out at Seth and Leah's house with the rest of the pack. _

"_Hey is everybody here?" Embry yelled out from the inside of the refrigerator._

" _Get your fat face out of there Embry your going to eat all of our food and Leah will be pissed at you" Seth shouted crossed the room, but not taking his eyes of his Halo game. _

"_Again" added Quil equally engrossed in his game "Bwa ha ha ha , I beat you again little man" he called after crushing Seth's character with his tank._

"_Dammit" Seth muttered. He stood up and surveyed the room "Crap she's missing again isn't she." he said to himself._

"_What do you mean again?" demanded Jacob, startling Seth. _

" _Heh, well she tends to go on, how should I put this, long, umm…quests to find herself" Seth covered up lamely. _

_Jacob stared at him " do you really think I'm that stupid Seth?" he growled " really where is she and what is she doing?" Seth was fully aware of the fact the Leah had gone out to cry. He had never seen her so depressed, even after Sad, instead of being a bitch and stomping around like before, she clamed up. She doesn't even call him names anymore, which really scares Seth. _

_But before Seth could even say a word, Leah burst in through the door. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, and they kept staring. Her eyes were red and swollen, her clothes were torn and dirt was smeared all over them. It looked as if she had taken a running jump into a pig's pen and a nice roll in the mud with them. _**(A/N: just imagine her doing that {tee hee})**_ Her hair was pulled out of her ponytail and laid in a half hazard attempt to be tied back in knots. Her face was streaked with tear tracks (which she quickly wiped away) and was stained with dirt._

"_Oh hey Leah" Seth called out trying to lighten the mood " what took ya so long?" He looked at he others for support, for he as confided in them, about what he should do with her. _

_Quil quickly snapped out of his stare of horrific awe "Umm…yeah I hope you had a fun time out" _

_Embry stifled a snicker "Yeah, I hope you had __**fun**__ wherever you were" then he leaned back over into the fridge " is there anything I can eat in here?"_

_Leah trying to gather herself faked a smile " Not for you fat ass" then she turned to Quil and Seth "and yeah I had…f-fun out." Her smile faltered and her voice cracked on the word fun._

_Jacob was still stuck in his state of shock when she turned to him trying to fix her hair. "What Jakey" she teased "do I have something on my face?"_

_Jacob cleared his throat "y-y-you look like…shit, Leah." Her face crumbled " What were you doing, drugs or something" he joked. He laughed, "Yeah it looks like you lit one up Leah, who knew you were a pothead!" _

_Leah's face grew harder and harder. Taking a deep breath she turned to go up to her room._

_But somehow Jacob found her face funny and laughed harder " so that's what Seth meant by finding yourself!" _

_Leah broke; she ran up and punched Jacob right in the face, breaking his nose. "Shut the hell up asshole!" she screamed before running up the stairs, " and get the fuck out of my house!"_

End flashback

Jacob sighed and thought out loud to himself "was she always this moody, naw, well unless she has her period but she's infertile so that can't be it" he sighed again " she always wasn't like this, she used to be playful and happy" Jacob snorted "okay those aren't the best two words to describe her but she wasn't always that bad" she concluded.

"Your right" a voice rang out. Jacob jumped, turned around sharply to see Seth stepping out of the trees.

"Holy shit Seth you scared me"

Seth laughed "Sorry about that, but what were you saying about my sister its true she wasn't always like that."

" Well one thing that never changes is that she hates me, I mean she punched me, that one time, it wasn't the first time but it sure was the hardest, so I'm guessing that she hates me." Jacob said laying on his back as Seth sat down on a stump near him.

Seth shook his head and laughed, " I think it's the complete opposite man."

Jacob sneered "Like hell it is"

Seth laughed again "Whatever man, but I want you to think about something."

"What?" Jacob grumbled.

"When did Leah start acting like this"?

"That's what I'm trying to fig-" Jacob spat

" No just think about the exact day when this started" Seth stood up " Well I'm gonna go look for my sister, I hope she isn't doing anything stupid."

"Wait Seth" Jacob started.

"Just think dumbass" Seth called over his shoulder as he walked back into the dense woods.

" Well that was weird, when does Seth have all the answers" he shuddered "lets hope I never get so desperate that I have to ask him again." Jacob stretched out on his hands behind his head and stared at the stars. " He said to think about when it first started…well…I guess… it could have been…naw that's to far back…dammit this is impossible, I don't kno-"

Jacob sat up violently fast " Nessie, it started with my little Nessie!"

RueCriesBlack: Well I hope this good enough for all the peeps out there reading this

Jacob: (munching on cookies I made him) who are you talking too you only have 3 readers so far.

Seth: (smacking him on the back of his head) don't be mean! (whispers) I know nobody is reading this but she's in a very fragile state, because it's her first fic.

**RueCriesBlack: I CAN HEAR YOU (grabs cookies and runs off crying)**

**Jacob: (glares at Seth) good job now I'm hungry**

**Seth: (sighs) please read and review so Jacob can get his cookies back. (Under breath) baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RueCriesBlack: Gah WHY DID I TAKE TWO AP ENGLISH CLASSES!!**

**Seth: It's your own fault so stop complaining and write!**

**(Jacob walks in)**

**Jacob: God Rue, why is your music so depressing.**

**RueCriesBlack: I had to get in the mood, listening to Avenue Q or Spamalot would not have helped me be serious.**

**Jacob: Actually it just sounds like your depressed. **

**Seth: Hey do you have any more cookies Rue?**

**RueCriesBlack: Yes, but I gave them to someone nicer**

**(Edward walks in with a plate of cookies)**

**Edward: uh hey guys, want some cookies? I don't eat so….yeah**

Seth (with mouth full): RueCriesBlack does not own anything of any sort; if she did she would not be writing this crap!

**________________________________________________________________________**

Discovered Truths

**Chapter 3**

Leah lay crying by the steam deep within the forest sobbing. " I need Jacob," she repeated over and over again. Each time the words got louder until she was screaming them at the top of her lungs. "Why" she screamed " Why does he do this, why do I do this to myself" she punched at the ground with a violent force " Why does this always happen to me, am I always going to be like this!"

Leah wasn't a stranger to heart break but somehow; this blow was just too much for her to bear. She knew that to Jacob there wasn't anything there but she had felt the stirrings in her immobile heart. She couldn't even compare it to what she had felt for Sam, it was so much more but so much less at the same time. She didn't have to change for Jacob, she could let all her emotions show and she had felt happiness. No, not happiness, it would have to take a lot longer to feel happiness, but her heart had felt lighter. They could joke around, or make fun of each other in a way that Sam and her had not. When Jacob broke away from Sam she knew that this was a once and a lifetime chance and she jumped on it, she hadn't excepted falling in love with him.

"I'm in love with him," she whispered, laughing to herself. "Its funny, people always say I'm incapable of love, they should see me now."

"No one can be incapable of love Leah," a voice murmured behind her.

She slowly turned around and saw "Edward" she breathed out.

"Hey" he said softly sitting next to her "I know how much you love him" he chuckled "you really need to stop thinking about him so much"

Leah wiped her eyes and sat up. She was so lost that she didn't care who tried to find her, even if it is the King Leech; she just wanted to be found. "How did you find me"?

"Again you think loudly," he stated simply. " But I know that thinking isn't enough for you is it Leah, you are a very vocal person, so go ahead and say it."

Confused Leah asked in a small voice "Why do you even care, why do you want to help me, the girl who hates your daughter and wife and mocks every word you say!?"

"Because I want to," he said seriously. And it was the truth, for many months now he had heard little snippets of her thoughts while he as outside during their patrol. All of them sounded so angry, so lost, and so sad, that he couldn't help but to feel sympathy. He hadn't been one to guess that Leah had this incredibly sensitive side to her, this woman before him was so vulnerable to every word spoken by Jacob Black and Jacob doesn't even know it.

Edward looked deeply into her eye "you need help, and we are here to help you, it's the least we could do after all the work we put you through."

Leah looked at him wide-eyed "w-we?" she stuttered

Edward smiled and nodded "The whole house wants to help you, well I'm not to sure about Nessie but the rest of us do."

"But don't you want the Spawn, I mean Nessie to grow up with Jacob?" she asked.

"No, not really" he replied " It would not be fair to Jacob, he needs to feel what real love is, he can only experience that with you."

Leah blushed and looked down, " I think your crazy, he can't feel anything for anyone else, and he's imprinted now."

Edward chucked "Didn't Sam say the almost same thing with there being two packs at once." Leah didn't look up. Edward stood up and looked at the sky, " Come on, lets go to my house so we can talk with the others, I'm sure they will make you something to eat, you can trust us." He outstretched his hand to her. She stared at it for a long moment but then hesitantly took it. Edward pulled her up and they both started toward the Cullen house.

^*^*^*^*^*

Hidden from view in the bushes three pairs of eyes gleamed out onto the scene. As soon as Edward pulled Leah up and turned their backs to them, they all simultaneously broke out into identical evil smirks.

"_Hey blood sucker"___the first one thought "_Is everything to plan?"_

Unseen by Leah, Edward did a thumbs-up sign behind his back.

"_Perfect"_ Seth thought as he nodded to Embry and Quil "_operation __**Get**_-_** My- Sister- And Alpha- Together**__ plan is a go!"_

**Edward: heh, I sound like some wise old man!**

**Seth: (grumbles) I sounded smarter last chapter.**

**Jacob: No you just sounded weird and OOC! **

**(Seth goes to cry in corner) yeah just like that OOC! Hey Rue!**

**Rue: (looks up from Trig) WHAT!!**

**Jacob: woah calm down, your acting like Leah!**

**Rue: sorry its just that I hate math, so what did you want to know.**

**Jacob: When are all the girls coming in because I need some girls.**

**Rue: I'm a girl….**

**Jacob: (shock) you are?**

**Rue: DIE JACOB!!!!**

**(Seth in the background cheering Rue on)**

**Edward: um…please read and review before Rue kills the main character!**


	4. Random Note

Authors MAJOR Note/ chapter thingy

**Seth: umm…hi guys its me! (Laughs nervously) well Rue had 2 trig assignments 3 essays to finish, show choir, anime club, the school play, and a full length play to cut down into a one act so she didn't get to write anything hardcore so she promises that the next chapter will be amazing!**

**Jacob: (staring) why are you saying this, not her?**

**Seth: (whispering) she's a little stressed out at the moment.**

**Rue: GAH, I HATE ODEIPUS! I HATE HESTER PRYNNE! I HATE THE ILLIAD! I HATE SCHOOL! (Nebraska suffers a major blackout) AAAAAGH AAAAAGH I DIDN'T SAVE!!! SCREW THE MIDWEST!!!**

**Jacob: …oh…I…umm…see**

**Seth: she sent me out here to talk for her so here I am. **

**Jacob: oh boy this is gonna be boring**

**Seth: Well, rue realized that at the beginning of the story that it was all depressing and stuff but that just happened because she was stuck in her AP European history class and she was sad. So the next couple of chapters shall focus on my brilliant plan, and how the Cullens got in on it.**

**Jacob: (looking up from The Scarlet Letter) what plan?**

**Seth: umm…I don't speak German Jacob.**

**Jacob: I wasn't speaking in-**

**Seth: SHUT UP**

**Rue: CHRIST! WHERE IS MY SCARLET LETTER BOOK!**

**Jacob: (looks down and gulps) crap**

**Rue: (storms in) WHO THE F***K STOLE MY BOOK I NEED TO ANNOTATE IT!**

**(Edward walks in with a blind Oedipus)**

**Jacob: Edward took it**

**Edward: huh?**

**Seth: who the hell is that?**

**Rue: that is Oedipus he is an utter waste of time, and deserves to die but UNFOURTUNETLY he didn't commit suicide like his WIFE/MOTHER.**

**Oedipus: that hurt.**

**Rue: It meant to**

**(She turns cursing the world filled with stupid male characters)**

**(Pearl walks in) *she is from The Scarlet Letter**

**Seth: shit**

**Jacob: what**

**Seth: I imprinted…**

**Edward: that sucks, she's not even from this book.**


	5. Chapter 4

Rue comes into an abandoned room

**Rue: Hello….is anyone there, like at all.**

**(Jacob and Seth slowly stand up from a back corner filled with cobwebs)**

**Jacob/Seth: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR A FULL FREAKIN' YEAR?**

**Rue: It was my senior year and uh I was busy….sorry?**

**(Seth holds out an empty plate of cookies)**

**Seth: Feed me NOW!**

**Rue: eep!**

**(Edward emerges from the corner in pristine condition)**

**Edward: Hello Rue, how was your final school year?**

**Rue: Oh thank you for being concerned and I'm ecstatic that I have time to do what I really wanted to do. I actually finished two original works and-**

**Jacob: (cutting in) Don't talk to her Edward, she abandoned us for some dude named Landon who has wings, and a girl named Annabella who is just plain weird.**

**Edward: I think you should consider that Rue came back she could have left us unfinished forever!**

**Jacob: (shell shocked) oh well then!**

**Rue: Thank you Edward you are so smart. And I'm sorry everyone I had a truly hard year but it is thankfully almost over. So here I go.**

_**I do not own any of these characters at all because I'm not that awesome….sorry.**_

Seth leaned back into the sagging couch in his house with a satisfied groan, " Man this plan is fool proof"

Quil snorted and leaned towards Embry who he was crushing in Halo " Not really" he murmured " It can't be fool proof if an idiot thought it up." They both erupted in laughter until an armchair cushion hit them with a lot harder force then a cushion should own.

" I can hear you ya know!" Seth seethed from the couch. He huffed and sat back again " All I'm saying is that they are the perfect couple"

"Yeah perfect like Romeo and Juliet" Embry snorted, " Or Hamlet and Ophelia."

"Yeah or Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth!" Quil chimed in. Seth and Embry stared at Quil who blushed beet red. " You know Pride and Prejudice, written by Jane Austin, Kira Knightly played-"

"Just stop" Seth interrupted " the whole point to the joke was all those lovers failed and you just lost 10 manly points"

" We don't even keep manly points," Quil protested.

" And now we do thanks to you" Embry laughed. Seth shook his head and leaned back into the couch again. He had always sensed something between Leah and Jacob. Maybe it was the way they fought. Jacob just needed a kick in the ass and everything will turn out semi perfect. He was glad when her ran into Edward because without him the whole plan would have failed and both parties would hate him.

Flashback

_Seth sighed as he walked away from Jacob. It seems that every time he talks to his Alpha he gets really tired. Rubbing his face he walked aimlessly through the forest. Look for Leah now, especially when she does not want to be found, is like jumping off of Mt. Everest trying to land in a kidde pool below it, in short a bad idea._

I don't know what to do with them. Jacob is acting like an ass, and Leah is just being difficult. They act like elementary kids, the only way they can show emotion to one another is to make fun of each other. It is painfully obvious that they deserve each other.

"_I agree with you fully"_

_Seth let out a girlish scream and spun around ready to pull out his one year in Karate class on the stalker. He found himself face to face with a smirking Edward who was carrying a dead deer._

Great now I look like a sacredy cat

"Again I have to agree with you" Edward chuckled" But your right Jacob and Leah deserve each other, no one will get peace if they keep this up"

" _You can say that again" Seth laughed " but wait, what about your daughter?"_

" _What about Nessie?"_

"_Wouldn't you be upset if your daughters imprint leaves her?" Again Edward chuckled._

I wish he would stop doing that it makes me feel really stupid and confused.

" Sorry but Nessie would not be as heart broken as you all assume" Edward stated.

_Seth was confused; almost everyone can see how much Nessie adores Jacob. Every time he comes over (which is everyday) it's like the fourth of July. All the Cullen's would gather together to laugh and have a ball, while the pack watches from the distance. Sometimes they venture out and join the festivities, when they do Leah leaves in a huff. _

"_She has found another person to pull at her heartstrings" Edward said, looking at Seth with an amused expression on his face._

" _So soon Jacob will be free?" Seth asked afraid to get his hopes up._

" _I wouldn't know" he shrugged "I'm not an expert on werewolves."_

"_Shape shifters" Seth corrected clearly lost within his own world. __**So if Nessie and Jacob "break up" or whatever you do with an imprint, Leah could actually be happy and she can finally get her happily ever after.**_

" I wouldn't put it like that but I think it could happen" Edward said sitting down against a tree. Seth looked at him strangely.

"_Do you want in?" he asked seriously_

"_In what?" Seth's mind was moving so quickly Edward decided to give up on trying to read his mind. _

" _In the plan to get Leah and Jacob together."_

_Edward sat up intrigued. " A plan eh? What the hell it won't kill me and it would be some entertainment for the full Cullen family." He stuck out his hand. "I'm in."_

_Seth grasped the icy hand with his fiery one " Let the operation __**Get**_-_** My- Sister- And Alpha- Together**__ plan commence!"_

**( RueCriesBlack slowly rises from her chair)**

**Rue: (ahem) I would like to apologize for my way to long break. My senior year got way to hectic for even me to handle. And I know that this chapter is crappy. I was writing in a completely different style for my other two stories so it was hard to jump back into this one. And I had completely forgot where I was going with this story. I actually had to go back and read the story to see where I was at. **

**Jacob: (through clenched teeth) I wasn't in this chapter at all.**

**Rue: (backs away) I just needed to get back into the swing of things so sorry, this was an awful filler chapter.**

**Seth: I like it.**

**Edward: Me to.**

**(Cyrano, Hamlet, Mr. Darcy, The Count of Monte Cristo, The Scarlet Pimpernel, and Othello enter)**

**Jacob: who are these people?**

**Rue: Some of the characters from the books I had to read, and mind you only a few….kill me now.**

**Hamlet: Gladly**

**Rue: Shut up whiney whore.**


	6. Chapter 5

Rue: Ah ha ha ha! I crashed my computer but that's what dads are for right?

**Random Orphan: I wouldn't know….**

**Rue: (sweat drops) oh**

**Jacob: awkward….**

**Seth: Totally (holds out cookie) here this will smother the pain.**

**Rue: I don't think that helps….**

**Random Orphan: Rue does not own Twilight nor any of these awesome characters (Bella isn't awesome but oh well)**

Chapter 5

Edward slowly led Leah through the forest. She knew that she should be shaking, or at least pissed off at him but she as strangely calm. Usually his smell alone could put her on edge but now, with his cold had on her blazing shoulder, leading her, she felt safe and comfortable.

_All I have to do now is to not breathe through my nose._

" Same with me" Edward snorted, " Only I don't have to worry about breathing."

Leah burst out laughing, against her better judgment. She has never been this loose around a person before. And now the first guy she let see her feelings was a leech, this was certainly not a normal day for Leah.

" I would never take you to have a sense of humor," she giggled. Edward's grin grew wider as Leah continued, " I always thought you were a Mr. Grim face."

The mood somehow calmed down a bit as they walked in silence. It seemed that he was a bit preoccupied, or maybe thinking about something very deeply when suddenly he stopped. He spun her around to face him, placing both hands on the side of her face he forced them to be eye to eye. " Sometimes I have to be serious when someone is hurting deeply, we are going to get this straightened out, the Cullen's are here to help" he smiled gently at her and placed a kiss on her forehead "But only if you'll let us help you Leah."

Leah gave him a tearful smile and nodded " Please, I need to get over this to be over." They reached the Cullen house in a comfortable silence, Edward's hand still on her shoulder. Leah again marveled at how she was not fazed by them anymore.

I guess Jacob was right, they aren't that bad, maybe I'll become a Leech Lover too, or maybe I'll imprint on one of them.

Edward laughed "Please don't bring more drama to this household, we need to fix the drama that is already here." Laughing Leah walked into the Cullen's house completely unaware of the smirk and wink Edward threw over his shoulder towards the forest. But some one else caught it.

Jacob Black stood at the edge of the forest breathing hard and fighting the impulse to phase. " What the hell is Leah doing at that Leech's house?" he growled.

**********

A couple of hours ago

"So do you understand the plan?" Seth asked settling back into his couch.

" Fully but is this going to work?" Bella asked, of course she wanted Jacob to be happy but she was afraid that it would only cause a bigger gap between Jacob and Leah.

" I'm willing to risk it" Seth said grinning.

" Well of course you are" Jasper mumbled

"I'm all for it" Alice squealed.

" And of course you are" Jasper whispered under his breath again.

A snort came from the corner of the room " Anything to get Fido out of the house" Rosalie said clearly bored with the conversation "Whenever the dog comes he stinks up the house."

"I would like to met Leah" Emmett laughed, " She looks like she can be good company, plus she's hot." Rosalie glared at him but he just snickered, "But not as hot as you."

"So it's settled then" and soft voice came from the corner "we are all going to help Uncle Jacob get Leah?"

" Yep Nessie" Seth laughed "Yep that's exactly what were going to do."

"Lets do it them" she smiled.

**Rue: I'm sorry if they are OOC it's hard to copy someone exactly.**

**Jacob: How pathetic**

**Rue: *sniffs* I-I-I-I'm sorry I can't be perfect *sob***

**Seth: Great going Jacob.**

**Jacob: What did I do?**

**Seth: Just fix it!**

**Jacob: (panicked) HOW!?**

**Seth: Ask her this (whisper whisper)**

**Jacob: So Rue …..how was…..oh god….your senior prom?**

**Rue: IT WAS AMAZING IT WAS BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH **

**Jacob: (overwhelmed by girly talk) help me**

**Seth: Please read and review before Jacob dies.**


	7. Chapter 6

Rue: This is kind of off topic but what are the stereotypes of Americans? Do people really think we suck that bad?

**Edward: What brought that on?**

**Rue: I was watching Hetalia and that made me think of stuff like that.**

**Jacob:…. You are by far the weirdest person I have ever met**

**Rue: My mom says I'm not weird I'm quirky!**

**Seth: she has to…she's your mom**

**Rue: SHUT UP I'M COOL**

**Jacob: I guess….whatever floats your boat**

**Rue: You know I could so totally make you fall in love with Edward**

**(Edward flinches and slowly backs out of the room)**

**Or Seth, or even a random tree.**

**Seth: Oh do it do it!**

**(Everyone turns to stare at Seth)**

**Seth: I meant the tree part…not … OH SHUT UP I'M COOL**

**Edward: Rue does not own any of the characters because she is not cool enough to think of stuff on her own. (insert his "sexy" glare) *growl***

**Chapter Six**

_I can't take it and I don't know why it's bothering me so much!_

Jacob ran his hands through his hair in pure frustration, groaning he paced in a clearing deep within the forest. The thought of what he just saw confused him to no end. His mind just can't wrap around what he saw.

_Why would Leah go with him? She can't stand the Cullen's or at least I thought so, and she hates Vampires too so why is she there?_

Jacob continued pacing faster and faster, his mind reeling.

_Why am I even afraid of going in the house, I have more right then she does being there. My imprint lives there and I- wait what if her imprint is also there. Who would it be? They all have someone so it doesn't make sense that she would be there. But it is possible. This makes no sense-_

"Jacob?"

A startled voice broke into his thoughts. He turned around and saw Bella standing there with Reneseme's hand in hers. In her other hand she carried a huge suitcase, her face was stained with tears and Nessie's face was stern.

" What are you doing here?" Bella weakly asked.

" Just thinking" Jacob walked over to Bella and put his hand on her shoulder "What's up with you?"

"Nothing" she smiled "We are just going for a walk and then to visit Grandpa Charlie."

" I'm not blind Bella, I can see you have a suitcase" he gently shook her " just tell me."

Bella looked up sharply and snapped at him " It's not like you can do anything about it Jacob" Shocked Jacob took a step back removing his hand from her. Bella never really yelled at him after the whole jealousy thing disappeared. He was hurt. Bella's eyes flashed something he couldn't read, "Come on Reneseme it's time to go" with that Bella walked away suitcase in hand.

Jacob still concerned kneeled in front of Reneseme " Come on Nessie tell me what is going on, I need to know."

"Alright" she answered "But mom's right you can't do anything about it."

" That doesn't mean I can't try," He said as she placed her small hands on either side of his hands. As soon as her hands made contact flashes of pictures flickered through his mind. He saw Edward and Bella arguing with each other about an inch from each other's faces, the image ended quickly after Bella slapped him. He saw Bella's tear stained face answering Reneseme's question wit a teary " He just likes to talk to that girl wolf at night time more, no honey it's alright, they are just night time friends now." In the last image he saw the usually handsome face of Edward twisted into a sneering glare growling " Just leave me alone, I'm going out now, don't be here when I come back."

Jacob broke out of the wave of images with a jolt to find himself alone. "That bastard" he growled. " He should never do that to her, she gave up everything for him. And now him and Leah that's just wrong." He gave out a scream of frustration and burst into wolf form racing towards the Cullen house.

You took one from me you won't have the other. I WON'T LET YOU

An angry howl burst from his gut echoing around the forest, traveling for miles.

Outside on the deck Edward heard the howl; he turned toward Seth, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice smirking. " He's coming, Bella and Reneseme must have found him."

Emmett laughed "And he sounds pissed off."

Seth's face was stretched into a huge grin " I knew that it would work."

**Rue: Dang girl your name is hard to spell I had to keep looking it up.**

**Reneseme: I know that's why I love it. **

**Jacob: Dude I'm gonna kill that bastard.**

**Reneseme: That bastard happens to be my father.**

**Jacob: oh yeah, *ahem* I'm gonna kill that kind, gentlemanly, handsome, pleasant bastard.**

**Reneseme: Better**

**Rue: Really I didn't think so.**

**Seth: Neither did I…. Oh well**

**Leah: READ AND REVIEW BITCHES!!!**

**Rue: your one yourself!**


End file.
